The cost of a professional manicure or pedicure can often be exorbitant. As such, the best alternative for those who do not wish to spend the time and money required for a professional manicure or pedicure is to apply the nail polish themselves. Because most people do not possess the skills or dexterity required to create intricate nail polish designs, these attempts often result in messy designs with nail polish mistakenly applied to the cuticle rather than solely on the nail. Additionally, the lack of skills and dexterity required generally results in mediocre nail polish designs when compared to professional manicures or pedicures.
The present invention is a liquid adhesive for nail polish that facilitates the process of applying nail polish as well as preparation prior to applying nail polish and the removal of nail polish. The present invention may be applied to the cuticle around a nail in order to form a barrier and prevent nail polish from accidentally being applied to the skin. The present invention may be easily removed by peeling the present invention off of the skin. Additionally, the present invention may be applied on top of a nail, allowing the use of multiple layers of nail polish in the creation of intricate nail polish designs.